Cruel
by PuppetMastersMarionette
Summary: Riku X Shadow Sora. Riku has lost grip of reality and uses Shadow Sora to satisfy his lust. Rather dark. No flames!


**CRUEL**

RikuXShadowSora

Kingdom Hearts 1

He doesn't know what to do. He can't have what he wants. He's slipping furthur into the darkness. Sharing it with the reluctant copy of his affections.

Don't own anything except my sick mind.

Dark with a hint of romance. Kinda rape I guess. Not for the kiddies.

**BOLD** song

_Italics_ loathing

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He just stared back with glassy yellow eyes as Riku, his master, caressed his face in a tender manner.

He knew that his master wasn't in love with him. But the one he emulated.

He was different than the others. Born of the _Key Weilder's_ darkness. Hate. Jealousy. Betrayal. Lust.

Lust… in one so pure there was lust. But not for Kairi. Oh definetely not Kairi.

And jealousy… forever etched into his thoughts.

**So don't give me respect  
Don't give me a piece of your preciousness  
Flaunt all she's got in our old neighbourhood  
I'm sure she'll make a few friends  
**

Riku's gloves were gone, allowing him to feel the smooth yet frozen skin against his cheek.

But it wasn't him Master was carressing.

It was the damn _Key Weilder_.

An inky black tear leaked from one eye and with his thumb Riku wiped it away as he kissed his collarbone.

**Even the rain bows down  
Let us pray as you cock-cock-cock your mane  
No cigarettes only peeled Havanas for you  
**

He simply leaned against the wall as his shadow clothes were removed by his master.

He didn't want to do this. Not while master was in this delusional state thinking he was his precious _Key Weilder_.

Always 2nd place.

_He wanted master to love him_! Not what he represented to him.

But he let it continue.

**I can be cruel  
I don't know why  
Why can't my ba.ll.oo.n stay up in a perfectly windy sky  
I can be cruel  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
**

Cold hands glided across his submissive form and he simply allowed it.

He was after all supposed to follow his master's orders and whims.

No matter how it felt as if his insides were ripping apart.

If he was so heartless then why was he feeling his nonexistent heart… shatter?

**Dance with the Sufis  
Celebrate your top ten in the charts of pain  
Lover brother bogenvilla  
My vine twists around your need  
**

His master pushed him to the bed. Master's skin is creamy and pale but like ice, sending a chill up his spine, as Master continues feeling every inch of onyx black skin.

Long fingers wrap around his arousal. Dotting flesh with dark goosebumps.

Libido kicking in even if his mind screamed STOP!

**Even the rain is sharp  
Like today as you sh-sh-shock me sane  
No cigarettes only peeled havanas for you**

He did what his master wanted, anything and everything.

While trying to ignore the glacier coldness of master's body.

That's what he was created for.

Master calling out the _Key Weilder's_ name in extasy.

As master came, he did too spraying a dark ink liquid over white flesh. Black spittle flying from a silent scream of orgasm, accented with a pale rose blush across his cheeks and nose.

Tired, master pulled him close and caressed his cheek once more, sealing it with a kiss full of want and need, just like all the others.

**I can be cruel  
I don't know why  
Why can't my ba.ll.oo.n stay up in a perfectly windy sky  
I can be cruel  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
**

Once master began sleeping, he pulled the comforter over their bodies and allowed himself to be held desperately.

He whimpered and finally let the black jewel like tears fall from his lamp-like eyes. Dripping from his face staining the pillows with warped spots.

Always 2nd place.

Nothing but a replacement for the original when the original isn't here.

**I can be cruel  
I don't know why  
Why can't my ba.ll.oo.n stay up in a perfectly windy sky  
I can be cruel  
I don't know why  
I don't know why**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poor poor Shadow Sora teary eyed

Shadow Sora: tear

Huggles Shadow Sora

Shadow Sora Plushies for everyone!

Song: Cruel by Tori Amos, I love this song!


End file.
